Sound emitter devices for use on vehicles and comprising an acoustic membrane are known. Alarm system sirens and sound generating devices for hybrid or electric vehicles are generally equipped with a casing containing a printed circuit board and an acoustic membrane associated with means for exciting the membrane. The free volume of the casing generally forms an acoustic chamber that enables good transmission of vibrations from the membrane to the air outside the sound emitter device to produce the required sound level. The steps of assembling such devices notably comprise the assembly of the sound producing means comprising the acoustic membrane and the means for exciting the membrane. A number of methods that make it possible to seal the junction between the casing and the membrane are known. A sealed assembly of the device is made possible by methods such as gluing the membrane to a peripheral rim of the casing or retaining it by clamping the membrane between an additional part such as a ring and the rim of the casing, the ring and the casing being vibration welded. These methods are not satisfactory from the industrial point of view, however. The production cycle times and costs of such devices no longer satisfy current market constraints.